AOI NO PINKU
by sexybaekby
Summary: "Tidak, Choi Seungcheol. Tidak ada cerita yang bisa memilih sendiri bagaimana ia akan berakhir. Ada tangan-tangan lain yang mengatur semua ini dan sepertinya.." Ada jeda yang tertinggal untuk Jeonghan sejenak menunduk, menelan liurnya yang tiba-tiba pahit dengan sengsara. "...Tuhan memilih kita untuk menyudahi semuanya, tanpa harus menunggu tokoh utama itu bahagia." / JeongCheol FF
**AOI NO PINKU (JeongCheol Fanfiction)**

PDA Presents

A/N: Let's see how PDA takes you to your old school-life days and...

And anyway, this is one of my old fanfics with 2Min as the main pair. Its been 2 years already, I guess. I manage to switch the main pair to JeongCheol ofc cause I am JeongCheol trash since 2 months ago *LOL*

-oOo-

 _"When you started loving someone_

 _It means you take one step outside_

 _Towards that person's life"_

.

.

.

Kelas tidak pernah sebising ini ketika kedatangan murid baru, seingat Jeonghan. Mungkin karena mereka sudah lama tak menampung anak pindahan atau semacamnya selama berbulan-bulan, jadi sedikit kehebohan mendapat 1 anggota baru di kelas dirasa tidak berlebihan. Namun celotehan 2 gadis disebelah bangkunya membuat Jeonghan berhenti dengan coretan _"Happy endijkdg"_ di buku PR Bahasa Inggrisnya. Sepertinya ia butuh pen correcting setelah ini.

"Kau lihat? Dia benar-benar seperti anak kota yang sering digambarkan di drama-drama televisi!"

Jeonghan melirik kearah mereka melalui sudut matanya yang tertutup untaian poni hitam. Entah apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan kali ini hingga rasanya ia tertarik untuk mencuri dengar. Benar-benar bukan seperti Jeonghan yang biasanya.

"Aku jadi semakin iri pada siswi-siswi di Tokyo. Bagaimana bisa ada jutaan siswa seperti dirinya yang hidup disana sedangkan disini? Tch. Kenapa terasa sangat tidak adil..."

Kou, nama gadis itu kalau Jeonghan tidak salah ingat, mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menopang dagu dengan malas. Bertindak seolah-olah dirinya adalah gadis paling malang dimuka bumi.

"Sekalipun ada pria di kelas ini yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, tch, aku tidak akan terima. Mereka semua sama sekali bukan tipeku."

Sambung Eichi sambil bergidik dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kau kira aku sudi menerima pernyataan cinta dari Tachibana?"

Setelahnya, mereka berdua terkikik menahan gelak sambil menunduk dan menutup mulut. Namun tetap saja, keributan kecil itu sampai ke telinga Anna sensei hingga satu geprakan penghapus diatas meja menciptakan keheningan seketika.

Jeonghan yang kaget tak sengaja menjatuhkan penanya kebawah. Sial.

"Baiklah, Seungcheol. Silahkan ambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong."

Anna sensei menunjuk ke arah sebuah kursi kosong di barisan paling kiri kelas.

" _Arigatou, Sensei._ "

Sosok itu menunduk singkat sebelum berjalan menuju ke kursi yang dimaksud. Dia mungkin dapat merasakan berpasang-pasang mata mengikutinya saat ia bergerak, namun memilih tidak ambil pusing untuk mengindahkan orang-orang itu.

Rasanya seperti sebuah pertunjukan dan cerita, kecuali bila kau yang menjadi objek sorotan. Berdiri di hadapan wajah-wajah baru, mendapati mereka yang menganalisis setiap inci dirimu dengan seksama. Seungcheol paham bahwa selama waktu-waktu krusial tersebut, mereka akan berpikir betapa tampannya dia, betapa pintarnya dia, kelompok mana yang cocok dengannya, dan lain-lain. Semuanya hanya soal-soal remeh yang muncul di setiap kesan pertama.

Jeonghan menunduk untuk meraih pulpennya yang menggelinding di lantai sebelum sepasang sepatu datang mendekatinya. Sebuah tangan panjang terjulur meraih pulpen dan saat itu juga Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau suka pink?"

"U-uh?"

Wajah itu tersenyum, menerima lebih banyak cahaya dari sinar matahari yang terpias dari kaca jendela. Linglung adalah kata terakhir yang mendeskripsikan Jeonghan saat ini, menerima pulpen pinknya dari tangan orang asing yang memberinya kesan "Mari berteman" dipertemuan pertama mereka.

"Tidak masalah. Lagi pula pink itu bagus."

Siluetnya mendudukan diri diatas kursi tak berpenghuni di depan Jeonghan. Oh, murid baru yang duduk di depannya. Sudah seharusnya mereka akan menjadi teman, pikirnya.

"Sangat pantas dengan penampilanmu."

Kekehan lembut terdengar diujung kalimat yang sebenarnya terdengar seperti sebuah pujian. Apa Jeonghan boleh menganggapnya begitu? Ia tidak yakin bagaimana rona kemerahan di pipinya tiba-tiba mencuat disaat semestinya ia merasa terlecehkan oleh semua lelucon feminim yang keluar dari mulut seorang siswa baru. Bagaimanapun, Jeonghan juga adalah siswa laki-laki.

" _Do-domo arigatou_." (Terima kasih)

Dan satu-satunya respon yang keluar adalah terima kasih untuk...

Penanya yang jatuh, Jeonghan kira begitu.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

" _Anata-tachi!_ " (Kalian semua!)

Tiga kali tepukan dari tangan wali kelas mereka menandakan ada hal penting yang akan disampaikan disela-sela pelajaran yang berlangsung. Semua mata menjurus kedepan, termasuk Jeonghan yang segera menutup buku catatannya dan Seungcheol, ia membalikkan badan dengan cepat untuk, yah, menanyakan sesuatu pada Jeonghan yang sedikit melebarkan matanya karena kaget.

"Apa semua sensei disini selalu terlihat begitu bersemangat seperti dia?"

"Y-ya, kurasa begitu."

Jeonghan berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya yang biasa terdengar naik-turun. Kau tahu, rata-rata murid pendiam di dunia ini memiliki komposisi yang sama. Selalu gugup dan buruk dalam melisankan kata-kata.

Seungcheol hanya mengangguk ringan sebelum kembali tersenyum dan membalikkan pandangannya ke depan. Untuk alasan apapun Jeonghan hanya bisa menghela nafas lega, melepaskan udara yang sempat terjepit diantara pangkal tenggorokan dan berkumpul dirongga dadanya.

"Untuk menyambut perayaan musim semi tahun ini, sekolah kita mengadakan festival kebudayaan yang akan berlangsung minggu depan!"

Anna-sensei melebarkan senyuman yang tentu dapat mengeringkan giginya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Namun atensi dalam kelas tak selalu berakhir seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

" _Yeah, woohoo! Hana matsuri!_ " (Festival Bunga)

Jeonghan bertepuk tangan. Sendirian. Tindakan yang cukup berani untuk menerima tatapan "Oh, dia. Tentu saja." dari teman-teman kelasnya dan senyum sumringah dari Anna-sensei, wali kelas sekaligus guru favoritnya.

"Bagus, Jeonghan-chan! Kau memang murid yang lebih cepat tanggap dibanding yang lain."

Oh, well. Jeonghan memang yang paling teladan dan jadi kesayangan para guru di sekolah ini. Tipe yang diberi cap membosankan oleh kelompok-kelompok stereotip yang menyebut diri mereka keren dan suka memberontak.

"Jeonghan-chan? Pffftt... Oh, jadi namanya Jeonghan."

Gumam Seungcheol dengan seringaian kecil yang tentu saja samar-samar terdengar oleh Jeonghan.

Oh, bagus. Sepertinya mereka tidak memerlukan ritual formal seperti mengulurkan tangan dan berkata _"Hai, aku Jeonghan dan kau?"_

Lagi pula ia juga sudah tahu bila nama pria itu adalah Seungcheol dan dia murid pindahan dari Tokyo. Terkadang, hal-hal klasik sudah sebaiknya ditinggalkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa anak kota sepertinya mau pindah ke daerah terpencil seperti ini? Apa alasan klise seperti "Ayahku dipindah tugaskan ke kota kecil Setagaya yang membosankan" adalah latar belakangnya? Dan sejak kapan Jeonghan tiba-tiba jadi peduli tentang alasan Seungcheol? Pemuda berkulit pucat itu cepat-cepat bergidik untuk menyadarkan diri dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan random yang tumbuh maraton dikepalanya.

"Kelas kita mendapat kehormatan untuk mementaskan dongeng _"Roku no Hanase"_! Bukankah itu bagus?"

Mata cantik guru 30 tahunan itu mengerling sambil menatap murid-muridnya penuh harap. Tapi nihil.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kukira hanya akan ada _Setsubun_. Ternyata sekolah kita memilih festival yang kekanak-kanakan seperti ini."

Celetuk Kobayashi dengan nada malas. Reaksi serupa juga dibuntuti oleh murid-murid lainnya kecuali Jeonghan. Dan mungkin juga Seungcheol.

"Ini menyenangkan, _Minna!_ _Sensei_ akan membagikan peran sebagai 6 florist itu hari ini."

Anna-sensei menulis 6 nama warna di papan tulisnya dan membubuhkan titik dua dibelakang masing-masing kata.

"Oke. Yang pertama adalah _Orenji_ (jingga). Sensei akan memilih..."

Telunjuknya bergerak random kedepan dan murid-murid terlihat was-was dibangku mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berharap akan terpilih untuk memerankan drama bodoh itu.

"Eichi-san. Kau menjadi _Orenji_."

" _Sensei..._ "

Keluhnya kesal tapi tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain memasang wajah kecut.

"Kotetsu, kau menjadi _Akai_ (merah). Atsuko, kau menjadi _Kiiroi_ (kuning). Tachibana, kau menjadi _Midori_ (hijau). Dan..."

Tersisa 2 warna lagi yang artinya permainan tunjuk menunjuk mereka kali ini belumlah selesai. Mereka yang terpilih hanya bisa mendengus pasrah sedangkan sisanya masih terpekur dalam perasaan harap-harap cemas. Sekali lagi, kecuali Jeonghan dan Seungcheol. Hal itu membuat seringaian lebar terpahat dibibir Anna-sensei dan satu tepukan tangannya yang bersemangat membuat murid lain bergidik ngeri.

" _Aoi_ (biru) adalah si murid baru, Seungcheol. Dan _Pinku_ (pink)..."

Tiba-tiba 2 siswi yang sudah terpilih menjadi florist seketika berjingkrak senang mengetahui Seungcheol akan ikut serta. Siswi lain yang belum terpilih sesegera mungkin membuat diri mereka terlihat menonjol agar Anna-sensei menunjuk mereka kali ini. Namun...

"Jeonghan-chan! Kau boleh menjadi _Pinku!_ "

" _HEE?_ "

Semua orang, kecuali Seungcheol dan Anna-sensei, tersedak oleh kekagetan mereka sendiri. Apalagi Jeonghan selaku subjek yang sedang dibicarakan kini terperangah dengan mulut dan kelopak mata yang melebar, seperti sebuah sinkronisasi atas hal mengejutkan yang terjadi saat ini.

Semua orang tahu tentang legenda _Roku no Hanase_. 6 warna bunga yang ditanam oleh 6 florist berbeda. Terselip kisah romansa yang tersirat disana dan tentu, hanya _Aoi_ dan _Pinku_ yang menjadi sorotan. _Aoi_ dan _Pinku_ adalah pasangan yang diam-diam menjalin hubungan ditengah konflik yang terjadi diantara 6 florist di zaman itu.

" _O-ore...?_ " (Aku?)

Jeonghan menunjuk dirinya, sedikit gemetar karena gugup luar biasa. Apa yang sebenarnya Anna-sensei pikirkan?

 _'Ore wa otoko-desu!'_ (aku adalah anak laki-laki)

Jeonghan menunduk sekilas menahan malu, sedangkan kekehan Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba terdengar hampir membuatnya jadi gila.

"Iya, kau Jeonghan. Semua orang tahu, kau sangat menyukai warna Pink. Jadi tidak masalah, kan? _Kimi wa hontouni kirrei-desu!_ " (Kau memang sangat cantik!)

" _Dame-..._ " (Tapi)

" _Iiye!_ (Tidak). _Kekkou desu_ (Sudah cukup). Sekarang, apa ada lagi yang merasa keberatan?"

Anna sensei menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada dan melayangkan tatapan yang tak ingin ditentang oleh siapapun dihadapan kelas.

Jadi jawabannya adalah; tidak ada.

" _Wakarimasu ka_ _?_ " (Apa kalian mengerti?)

" _Hai, wakarimasu..._ " (Iya, mengerti)

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan Jeonghan berakhir mengenaskan dengan wajah menahan malu juga kepala yang tergeletak lemas diatas meja.

.

.

.

" _Pinku!_ "

Tidak, Jeonghan tidak mendengar apapun. Ia bertingkah seperti tidak mendengar apapun dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dalam perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah, mungkin kali ini dipercepat.

Tidak ada kata "diacuhkan" dalam kamus seorang Choi Seungcheol. Jadi baginya, Jeonghan hanya bertingkah lucu dan menggemaskan. Benar-benar lucu hingga membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum lebar selagi berlari menyusul pemuda bertubuh ramping yang terlalu fokus dengan jalan cepatnya, atau mungkin aksi kabur dari kejaran seorang murid baru yang begitu berisik dan tidak henti-hentinya mengikuti Jeonghan sepanjang hari ini. Di cafetaria, ke perpustakaan, ruang guru, bahkan toilet, Seungcheol terus datang memburunya hanya untuk melanjutkan celotehan bersambung yang tak akan ada ujungnya bagi Jeonghan. Bahkan ia tidak benar-benar ingat apa saja yang sudah Seungcheol katakan hari ini padanya. Tentang keluarganya? Ukuran sepatunya? Kedai es krim di pinggir jalan? Entahlah, Jeonghan sama sekali tak tertarik untuk mereview semuanya lagi dari awal.

Jika Seungcheol yang bertanya, Jeonghan hanya akan menjawab seadanya bahkan sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan. Namun pria itu seperti tak mempunyai radar yang manusiawi untuk membuatnya tersinggung dan berhenti mengganggu Jeonghan dengan serentetan kalimat yang bersahabat karena nyatanya, mereka hanya lah siswa yang baru pertama kali bertemu hari ini.

Ini baru hari pertama Seungcheol beraada disekolahnya. Sosok tampannya begitu menarik banyak perhatian, namun kenapa harus Jeonghan satu-satunya orang yang ingin ia ajak bicara sampai saat ini. Sepanjang hari, Jeonghan bersumpah. Apa mulut itu akan segera berbuih sebentar lagi?

"Kau pulang jalan kaki?"

Kini Seungcheol sudah bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jeonghan. Sayup-sayup bisikan dari para gadis yang terdengar menyebalkan seperti "Kya! Siapa dia?" Dan "Tampan sekali!" juga ikut membuntuti Jeonghan yang hanya mampu menggerutui nasib sialannya dalam hati. Seungcheol adalah pangkal dari semua kesialan yang menurutnya datang secara bertubi hari ini.

"Rumahku juga tidak begitu jauh dari sini. Sebaiknya kita jalan bersama-sama."

"Aku naik bus."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan naik bus."

"Seseorang akan datang menjemputku."

"Benarkah?"

Ya, sepertinya kebohongan soal adanya kendaraan jemputan akan berhasil kali ini.

"Aku ikut."

"Apa?!"

Langkah Jeonghan mendadak berhenti dan matanya melebar menatap Seungcheol tidak percaya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jeonghan menganggap wajah suci dan ramah milik seseorang adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan dimuka bumi.

" _Seungcheol-sama._ "

Dan sekarang apa lagi?

Seseorang dengan setelan mahal keluar dari kursi kemudi mobil sedan hitam yang berhenti tepat didepan mereka berdua.

"Silahkan masuk, Seungcheol-sama. Kita akan segera pulang sekarang."

Pintu belakang mobil dibuka dan sosok itu membungkuk mempersilahkan Choi Seungcheol untuk masuk.

Apa Jeonghan sudah terlempar ke sebuah dimensi yang disebut drama televisi?

Ada putra mahkota disekolahnya? Disampingnya?

Jeonghan terperangah dengan ribuan kata-kata yang tersendat di pangkal tenggorokkannya.

"Tidak, Kochi-san. Aku akan ikut mobil temanku hari ini."

"Tidak-tidak-tidak. Aku tidak punya mobil!"

Jeonghan menggeleng cepat untuk meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman ini. Itulah sebabnya, sebenarnya Jeonghan sangat anti dengan tabiat berbohong. Tapi Seungcheol seperti sebuah pengecualian. Situasi ini menjebaknya dan Jeonghan membual hanya demi menghindari Choi Seungcheol yang bertingkah lebih gila dari seorang stalker.

"Whoa, kalau begitu baguslah. Kau bisa ikut aku sekarang."

Seungcheol mengeggam pergelangan tangan Jeonghan dan hendak menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya. Pemandangan ini benar-benar membuat seisi sekolah jadi urung melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Anak kota yang kaya raya seperti Seungcheol merupakan figur menarik bagi warga kampungan seperti mereka.

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang sendiri."

"Kenapa? Kita kan sudah menjadi teman."

"Tomo-san, saya harap anda tidak menolak ajakan dari Seungcheol-sama."

Tomo-san? Aku?

Jeonghan semakin takut dirinya akan terlibat lebih jauh dengan Seungcheol dan semua persetan soal atitude orang kaya seperti ini.

"Kochi-san, biarkan aku pulang persama Jeonghan hari ini. Mungkin naik mobil bukanlah gayanya, karena Jeonghan adalah remaja yang impresive dan aku suka dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu."

Oh ayolah, Choi Seungcheol. Kau hanya terlalu dan selalu berpikiran positif. Juga berlebihan.

Kochi-san hanya membungkuk dan berusaha memahami permintaan Seungcheol. Mobil itu kemudian pergi dan Jeonghan belum juga bisa bernafas lega. Seungcheol masih tidak mau melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan Jeonghan.

"Ayo, kita pulang bersama."

Semuanya berakhir tanpa ada lagi perseteruan antara iya atau pun tidak, dan Jeonghan hanya bisa menunduk pasrah selama langkah mereka berdua menyusuri jalanan Setagaya yang diselimuti oleh guguran bunga Ume berwarna kuning.

Jeonghan sudah menduga jika ajakan pulang bersama hanyalah akal-akalan semata dari seorang stalker konyol seperti Seungcheol. Mereka menaiki Bus disaat seharusnya Jeonghan memasuki belokan menuju perumahan kecil tempat ia tinggal. Seungcheol memaksa dengan kedok wajah ramahnya yang memohon, dan demi apapun Jeonghan tak dapat membiarkan topeng penuh ketulusan itu memelas-melas lebih lama lagi kepadanya.

"Ini seperti sebuah kencan."

Ucap Seungcheol ringan disela-sela jari mereka yang bertaut saat menyebrangi zebra cross diperempatan jalan raya kota. Jeonghan hanya menunduk, menggerutu dalam hati karena ia tidak dapat protes disaat posisinya sekarang sedang berhimpitan dengan para penyebrang lain.

Mereka masuk ke sebuah restoran cepat saji yang menjual camilan khas Italia yang mendunia. Seungcheol mengajak Jeonghan duduk di sudut yang tidak diminati banyak pengunjung, jauh dari televisi layar datar dan ice cream corner.

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk seorang pelayan datang untuk mencatat pesanan. Jeonghan membuka buku menu dan kalimat "Aku yang traktir" dari Seungcheol -jujur saja- membuat Jeonghan berhenti menahan nafasnya dirongga dada. Pizza extra keju dan paperoni ukuran large serta 2 gelas soda dingin segera datang memenuhi meja bundar didepan mereka hanya dalam waktu 10 menit.

"Apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

Jeonghan memandang isi meja mereka yang langsung penuh hanya karena seloyang Pizza. Pizza dengan diameter yang entah berapa senti, tapi yang pasti ia yakin hanya 5 orang yang akan sanggup menghabiskan semua ini.

Tapi disini hanya ada dirinya dan Choi Seungcheol, yang sejak tadi terus menodongnya dengan tatapan "Ayo cepat dimakan". Jeonghan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia benci dengan perilaku mubazir, walau orang kaya seperti Seungcheol mungkin menganggap seloyang Pizza tidaklah berarti apa-apa.

"Tenang saja. Cepat makan kalau kau tak ingin hanya kebagian sepotong pizza."

Oh, ya. Seungcheol melahap Pizza-nya dengan satu gigitan besar yang menurut Jeonghan tidak normal. Pantas saja badannya tinggi dan kekar.

Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya terkikik geli, mengetahui fakta bahwa Seungcheol adalah remaja biasa yang punya selera makan tinggi walau dia adalah orang kaya. Ya, kau tahu. Dalam bayangan Jeonghan remaja kaya tidak punya nafsu untuk makan di restoran cepat saji. Perspektif umum yang didapatnya dari pemahaman orang-orang pinggir kota, menganggap drama telivisi adalah satu-satunya jendela yang mempertontonkan gaya hidup orang dengan kasta tinggi.

Seungcheol sepertinya sedikit... Berbeda.

Saat tiba waktu membayar, Jeonghan menunggu dengan mata yang menelusuri display menu serta harga yang terpampang dibelakang kasir. Dengan sedikit ingatan ia menghitung dalam hati sisa uang saku ditasnya, dan sepertinya cukup untuk membeli satu Pizza ukuran medium yang ia mau.

"Aku pesan Pizza medium dengan topping beef untuk dibawa pulang."

Sela Jeonghan kemudian setelah uang kembalian Seungcheol diberikan.

"Biar aku yang bayar."

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin membawanya pulang untuk adikku dan biarkan aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri."

Jeonghan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar yen dari ruang tersembunyi didalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada kasir.

Untuk alasan tertentu, Seungcheol hanya mampu tersenyum dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari siluet Jeonghan yang masih menunggu pizza-nya dengan sabar.

.

.

.

" _Yuuko-chan, Tetsu-chan, Tadaima..._ "

" _Onii-chan!_ "

Seorang gadis kecil dan bocah laki-laki yang terlihat tak jauh berbeda usianya berlari menghampiri Jeonghan yang baru saja memasuki pintu depan.

"Aku bawa Pizza untuk kalian!"

Jeonghan memamerkan plastik putih yang menyembunyikan sekotak Pizza daging kesukaan adik-adiknya.

" _Hontou...? Whoa... Arigatou ne, nii-chan!_ " (Sungguh? Terima kasih, kakak)

2 bocah yang sekilas seperti kembar ini menerima oleh-oleh dari Jeonghan dengan bersemangat.

" _Ano... Onii-chan tomodachi desu ka? Dare?_ " (Itu... Apa dia teman kakak? Siapa?)

Yuuko menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk. Semua tahu, Jeonghan sangat jarang membawa seorang teman berkunjung kerumahnya. Atau mungkin tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Dia adalah-..."

" _Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Seungcheol-desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu._ "

(Salam kenal. Namaku Seungcheol. Senang bertemu dengan kalian)

Seungcheol membungkuk dengan senyum ramahnya yang khas, membingkai wajah tampan itu dengan sempurna.

Yuuko dan Tetsu sempat saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum berkedip, melebarkan senyum mereka yang polos dan penuh kejujuran dihadapan Seungcheol.

" _Douzo Yoroshiku. Atashi wa Yuuko-desu._ "

" _Watashi wa Tetsu-desu. Yoroshiku ne, onii-chan._ "

Seungcheol mengusap pelan pucuk kepala kedua adik Jeonghan karena tingkah mereka yang begitu sopan dan manis. Seungcheol menyukainya. Ia mulai menyukai Jeonghan dan semua yang terlibat dalam kehidupan pemuda berparas feminim itu.

"Ah, Seungcheol _nii-chan_. Ayo masuk."

Yuuko menarik tangan Seungcheol yang kewalahan karena masih berusaha melepas sepatunya. Jeonghan hanya menggeleng maklum, tentu saja keluarganya akan menyambut orang seperti Seungcheol dengan sangat baik.

Kali ini ia harus mengakui, sikap Seungcheol benar-benar seperti sosok teman yang mungkin hanya bisa ia idam-idamkan selama ini. Teman yang mau mengajak murid pendiam sepertinya untuk bicara, mentraktirnya di restoran, juga berkunjung ke rumahnya saat petang.

Dihari pertama kedatangan Seungcheol, Jeonghan sudah merasakan ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya yang semula hanya berputar dalam siklus remaja teladan yang membosankan. Duduk dibangku kelas, belajar, dan pulang kerumah untuk istirahat walau sebenarnya itu juga bukanlah hal yang buruk. Hanya mungkin kurang berwarna saja. Dan kehadiran Seungcheol terlihat seperti sekotak crayon, siap menggoreskan warna-warna indahnya dilembaran hari seorang Yoon Jeonghan yang semula hanya didominasi oleh kelabu.

" _Okaa-san... Jeonghan nii-chan_ membawa temannya berkunjung."

Teriak Tetsu selagi mereka semua berjalan menuju ruang makan. Ibu sepertinya sedang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tapi mendengar hal itu, wanita 36 tahun dengan celemek yang masih menutupi badannya itu datang buru-buru menghampiri.

" _Hontou...?!_ "

"Ibu..."

Jeonghan menggerutui reaksi ibunya yang terbilang sedikit berlebihan. Kau tahu, matanya yang melebar dengan sendok nasi di tangannya terlihat cukup lucu untuk membuat Yuuko, Tetsu dan juga Seungcheol terkikik diam-diam menahan geli.

" _Ah, sumimasen_. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena tidak biasanya Jeonghan-chan membawa teman kerumah ini."

" _Daijoubu, Obaa-san. Hajimemashite, watashi wa Seungcheol-desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu._ "

Seungcheol membungkuk memberi salam. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak menduga, jika ternyata ibu Jeonghan masih semuda ini. Dan sial, sepertinya kecantikan wanita itu diturunkan langsung kepada anak sulung laki-lakinya ini. Seungcheol melirik sekilas kearah Jeonghan yang kini mengisi dua gelas kaca diatas meja dengan air dingin.

" _Ah, ne... Yoroshiku_ , Seungcheol-kun. Kalian mengobrol lah didalam. Ibu masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam."

"Maaf atas gangguannya, Ibu."

Splffftt!

Jeonghan tersedak tiba-tiba oleh air yang sedang diteguknya sendiri.

"Ibu?!"

Kenapa pria ini sok akrab sekali?

Jeonghan tidak sempat melayangkan protes apapun karena siluet ibunya sudah menghilang, kembali sibuk dengan urusannya di dapur. Jadi ia hanya menghela nafas malas, sedangkan Seungcheol masih terkekeh untuk sebuah alasan lucu yang hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mengerti.

"Ayo, ke atas. Kita ke kamarku saja."

Ujar Jeonghan, menyodorkan segelas air dingin ketangan Seungcheol. Semula ia sedikit bingung, bagaimana bisa ia mengajak Seungcheol untuk ke kamarnya dengan nada sesantai itu.

 _Baka._

Kedua adik Jeonghan masih sibuk dengan pizza diatas meja, jadi mereka tak menggubris kata-kata permisi dari Seungcheol sebelum mereka menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak suka komik?"

Pertanyaan Seungcheol kala itu membuat Jeonghan terpaku sejenak dari aktifitasnya membereskan buku pelajaran yang berserakan diatas meja belajarnya.

Mungkin wajar jika Seungcheol bertanya begitu. Jeonghan rasa, tak ada satupun anak di Jepang yang tak memiliki komik di rak mereka. Punya 1 atau 2 judul saja sepertinya cukup, tapi Jeonghan memang tidak punya sama sekali. Sifatnya yang tertutup dan terobsesi menjadi siswa teladan bukanlah alasan dibalik semua itu. Jeonghan juga tertarik pada Manga, sangat tertarik. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengoleksi buku cerita bergambar itu dirumah ini.

"Aku tidak boleh membaca, apalagi membeli komik."

"Nande?" (Kenapa?)

Nada Seungcheol sedikit terkejut, tapi ia berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Jeonghan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa... Tapi sudahlah. Itu juga tidak terlalu penting. Lagipula, aku masih bisa membaca komik di toko buku disimpang jalan. Walau harus bersembunyi dari pak tua Tobi si pemilik toko."

Jeonghan terkikik kala teringat tabiatnya yang suka mencuri-curi baca gratis di toko buku Tobi-san setiap pulang sekolah. Ia jadi merindukan saat-saat itu. Cukup menyenangkan walau sebenarnya miris jika harus mengulik alasan dibalik ia melakukan hal semacam itu. Pencuri kecil yang melakukannya karena terpaksa. Ya, kira-kira begitu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawa lebih banyak komik ke sekolah."

Gumam Seungcheol, yang selanjutnya tak begitu mengerti mengapa kepalanya harus menerima lemparan bantal dari Jeonghan.

"Aduh..."

"Bodoh. Kita datang ke sekolah untuk belajar, bukan untuk baca ko-..."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Onii-chan... Ayah sudah pulang..."

Bisikan kecil itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari luar.

Dan Jeonghan seketika membeku. Kulitnya yang putih pucat masih cukup jelas menunjukan perubahan warna yang menjadi pasi, juga sorotan matanya yang tiba-tiba berubah, seperti takut dan merasa tengah terancam. Tangan kurusnya mengepal, meremat satu sama lain dengan gerakan tak menentu. Seungcheol memandangnya dengan sejuta tanya yang tak mampu terjawab dalam semalam.

"Jeonghan... Ada apa?"

Tanyanya, mendekati pemuda itu dengan nada suara sepelan mungkin.

"Kita harus pergi... Tidak, kita harus sembunyi!"

Jeonghan menggigiti kukunya untuk menggerogoti kepanikan ini, terlalu takut untuk bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. Matanya melirik ke lemari pakaiannya yang cukup besar. Seungcheol benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

Jeonghan menarik tangannya dan 2 pintu lemari kayu itu terbuka. Jeonghan masuk kesela-sela pakaiannya yang digantung dan menarik Seungcheol untuk bersembunyi disampingnya.

Seperti orang bodoh, Seungcheol hanya dapat menuruti apa yang Jeonghan ingin lakukan. Pintu ditutup dan sedikit celah dibiarkan terbuka dirasa cukup untuk membuat mereka tetap dapat menghirup udara. Kesunyian ini menghantarkan irama nafas Jeonghan yang memburu sampai ketelinga Seungcheol.

"Ayahku akan datang... Sebentar lagi dia datang..."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Seungcheol mendengar suara pintu terbuka, namun kewarasannya seketika pergi ketika sudut matanya tak sengaja melihat tetesan air mata kini mengalir diatas pipi pucat Jeonghan. Dari dalam kegelapan yang mencekam juga pengap yang melumpuhkan sel-sel di dalam dirinya, Seungcheol menarik tubuh Jeonghan yang gemetar dalam ketakutan, merebahkan kepala itu ke dadanya dan memberi kecupan lembut dengan bisikan kecil untuk meyakinkan Jeonghan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

Jeonghan... Ada apa...?

.

.

.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
